Embodiments of generic multipole switching devices are known from patent specifications EP 0 542 636 B1; EP 1 454 331 B1 and DE 199 10 032 C1.
In the case of the switching device known from EP 0 542 636 B1, the switching shaft segments of adjacent switching poles are connected in each case by way of at least two connecting branches so as to form the switching shaft, the connecting branches extending in each case at a distance parallel to the axis of rotation. Here the two connecting branches are formed from corresponding connecting elements in the form of separate connecting links and corresponding openings of the switching shaft segments.